1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing service system for printing image data by using a printing device, such as a copy machine or a printer, connected to a network, a printing service method and apparatus, a control method of the printing service apparatus, and a storage medium for storing a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variation in user's needs has caused an enlargement of market demand for so-called Print On Demand (hereinafter, referred to as a POD) for printing a user's required number of copies of a printing matter, in his desired printing format, to his required place, when necessary.
Furthermore, the widespread use of a communication infra-structure, such as the Internet or an Intranet, advances the capabilities in a network for printing devices such as a digital copy machine, a printer, and a facsimile. In addition, the widespread use of storage media having a large capacity, such as a hard disk, facilitates the distribution and the storage of image data. A user connects a notebook-type personal computer to a web site or his home personal computer via a public telephone or a cellular phone, thereby freely obtaining, transferring, or processing data from the outside.
Under the above-mentioned conditions, a POD service has been proposed for use at print shops. In this case, the user does not go directly to the print shop, but instead, uses his home personal computer to access a home page of the print shop via a network such as the Internet. Then, the user can order printing, input or change order contents, and check a printing job status. The print shop outputs a printing matter in accordance with the order contents from the user and prints it by using a printing device such as a digital copy machine or a printer connected to a network, and finishes the job utilizing, for example, finishing equipment for binding. Incidentally, original data such as the desired output destination of the printing matter (print shop), the number of copies, and an output format (binding, staple, the presence or absence of a test printing, and so on) are input as order contents. Further, individual user information is input.
In the above-described POD service, the user performs a test printing so as to check the finishing before printing a numerous number of copies. When a printing matter having user's desired design and color is not obtained as the result of the test printing, the user must repeatedly perform the test printing. Consequently, there is problem in that a printing charge for the test printing is increased, it exceeds his budget, and user's load is increased.
Further, in another conventional printing service system, when an original is printed, an advertisement image is combined to a margin of an original image and a printing matter is outputted, a charge for the printing matter is paid by a presenter of the advertisement image. However, upon printing the original, the insertion of the advertisement is not desired depending on a user.